swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Dark Council
|hoofdkwartier =Dark Council Chambers, Korriban |locaties =Dromund Kaas, Korriban |affiliatie =Sith Empire }} De '''Dark Council' (in het Nederlands Duistere Raad) is het regerende orgaan van het Sith Empire dat ondergeschikt is gesteld aan de Dark Lord of the Sith Lord Vitiate, bekend als The Emperor. De Dark Council bestaat altijd uit twaalf leden, voornamelijk machtige en wijze Sith Lords. De Dark Council is ontstaan uit de Sith Council, die actief was in de periode van de Golden Age of the Sith en de Great Hyperspace War. Na de nederlaag van de Sith Order in de oorlog, vluchtten verschillende Sith naar Dromund Kaas onder leiding van Lord Vitiate. Vitiate verklaarde zichzelf tot Sith Emperor en richtte de Dark Council op, bestaande uit twaalf machtige Sith Lords. De Dark Council kreeg hoge bevoegdheden in het regeren van het Sith Empire zodat de Sith Emperor zich terug kon trekken in isolatie. Hoewel de meeste leden loyaal waren aan de Emperor, bleek dat verschillende leden achter de oorsprong van de Emperor kwamen en besloten om een samenzwering tegen hem te beginnen. Deze samenzwering was uiterst geheim met als doel om de Emperor te vernietigen, voordat hij de gehele Galaxy zou uitroeien. Op een gegeven moment werd de Jedi Revan gevangen genomen door de Dark Councillor Darth Nyriss, die ook betrokken was in het complot tegen de Emperor. Met de komst van Jedi Meetra Surik, zag Scourge een mogelijkheid om de Emperor te verslaan, en informeerde de Emperor over het complot tegen hem. De Emperor nam deze informatie erg serieus en moordde vervolgens de gehele Dark Council uit. Door de dood van de Dark Council, konden Scourge en Meetra Surik Revan bevrijden en confronteerde de Emperor in een mislukte poging. Na de dood van alle Dark Council leden verkoos de Emperor een gehele nieuwe raad. Driehonderd jaar later achtte de Emperor zijn invasiemacht klaar en begon de Great Galactic War tegen de Galactic Republic. Tijdens de oorlog vochten verschillende leden van de Dark Council mee, velen kwamen daarbij om het leven. In het jaar 25 BTC werd de Dark Council opgedragen om een geschikte kandidaat uit te zoeken om de verrader Exal Kressh op te sporen, de apprentice van de Emperor. Tijdens het einde van de oorlog kondigde de Dark Council een vredesverdrag aan de Galactic Senate. De Dark Council stuurde Darth Baras om te onderhandelen over de vrede. Echter misleidde de Dark Council de Republic door op datzelfde moment een verrassingsaanval te lanceren op Coruscant, waarbij de Republic geen andere keuze had om in te gaan op de eisen van het Sith Empire. Hieruit ontstond het Treaty of Coruscant. Een van deze termen hield in dat elk lid van de Dark Council een eigen sterrenstelsel tot zijn of haar beschikking kreeg. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|De Dark Council tijdens de wederopbouw van [[Dromund Kaas.]] Wanneer de overlevenden van het oude Sith Empire zich wisten te verzamelen op Dromund Kaas, nadat ze gevlucht waren voor de Galactic Republic, richtte de Sith Emperor de Dark Council op. Deze raad bestaat uit twaalf machtige Sith Lords. De Dark Council werd opgericht omdat de Sith Emperor besloot om zich te isoleren van zijn volk. Nadat de Dromund Kaas Citadel werd gebouwd, verhuisde de Dark Council naar deze locatie. Toen Odile Vaiken een niet-Force gevoelig leger wist op te richten, en hielp met het bouwen van een armada, benoemde de Dark Council hem tot eerste Grand Moff van het Sith Empire. Samenzwering tegen de Emperor Na het einde van de Mandalorian Wars, vluchtte verschillende overlevende Mandalorians in de Unknown Regions. Terwijl Revan en Malak hen achtervolgden, arriveerden ze op Dromund Kaas en confronteerde ze The Emperor. The Emperor bleek sterker te zijn en versloeg de twee Jedi. De Emperor vertelde de Dark Council en de inwoners van Dromund Kaas dat de twee Jedi geëxecuteerd zouden worden in het openbaar. In werkelijkheid bleek dat de Emperor gelogen had en wist de twee Jedi onder zijn beheersing te krijgen. Hij gaf Revan en Malak de opdracht om een invasie te plegen tegen de Galactic Republic, en om de Star Forge te vinden, dat hem zou helpen met het versnellen van zijn invasiemacht. De Emperor verborg dit feit voor de Dark Council en zijn bevolking aangezien hij geloofde dat hij dan een opstandeling zou krijgen. Enkele jaren later bleek dat verschillende leden van de Dark Council achter de geschiedenis van de Emperor gekomen waren. Nadat ze de vernietiging van al het organismen en de verdwijning van The Force op Nathema, de thuiswereld van de Emperor, hadden aanschouwd, waren ze ervan overtuigd dat de Emperor gestopt moest worden. Echter durfden geen van allen actie te ondernemen. Velen leden waren bang dat een van hen hen zou verraden, en velen waren verzeild geraakt in hun eigen persoonlijke rivaliteitstrijd. Na het einde van de Jedi Civil War werden er enkele mislukte aanslagen gepleegd op de Dark Councillor Darth Nyriss. De Emperor stuurde Lord Scourge om de daders te vinden. Naarmate Scourge zijn onderzoek doorzette, kwam hij erachter dat verschillende Dark Council leden betrokken waren in het complot tegen de Emperor. Nadat Darth Nyriss hem Nathema had laten zien was Scourge ervan overtuigd dat de bedoelingen van de Emperor niets goed betekende voor het Sith Empire en sloot zich aan bij het complot. Nadat het tweetal Nathema wilde verlaten, arriveerde Revan en namen ze hem gevangen. Ze sloten hem op in het fort van Darth Nyriss en hielden zijn identiteit geheim, zelfs voor de Dark Council leden die betrokken waren in het complot. Drie jaar lang had Scourge Revan ondervraagd en kwam hij tot de conclusie dat Revan zijn geheugen verloren was. Drie jaar na de gevangenname van Revan arriveerde Jedi Meetra Surik op Dromund Kaas om Revan te zoeken. Ze wist contact te maken met Scourge, die haar komst zag als een mogelijkheid om de Emperor te vernietigen. Scourge kon geen risico lopen door Darth Nyriss of andere leden van de Dark Council te informeren met de komst van Meetra Surik en besloot om de Dark Council leden te verraden, waardoor hij Revan kon bevrijden uit zijn gevangenis. Hij wist informatie te vergaren over verschillende Dark Council leden waarin werd aangetoond dat ze samenzweerder tegen de Emperor. Scourge gaf deze informatie persoonlijk aan de Emperor. De Emperor nam zijn stelling serieus en liet vervolgens zijn troepen het fort van Darth Nyriss bestormen. Op datzelfde moment riep de Emperor de overige Dark Council leden bijeen in zijn troonzaal in de Imperial Citadel in Kaas City. Toen de Sith Lords van de Dark Council bijeen waren vermoordde de Emperor alle leden van de Dark Council om geen risico te lopen. Door de bestorming van het fort van Darth Nyriss wisten Scourge en Meetra Surik Revan te bevrijden uit zijn gevangenis en infiltreerde daarna de Imperial Citadel. Toen het drietal de Emperor confronteerde verraadde Scourge de Jedi door Meetra Surik te vermoorden. Nadat Revan verslagen was vroeg Scourge om een positie in de Dark Council maar de Emperor weigerde zijn aanbod. De Emperor gaf hem een status die hoger was dan de Dark Council, de 'Emperor's Wrath', en die alleen maar verantwoord moest afleggen bij de Emperor zelf. Great Galactic War In het jaar 25 BTC verliet de apprentice van de Sith Emperor, Exal Kressh, het Sith Empire. Hier besloot de Sith Emperor om haar te laten opsporen en te vermoorden. De Dark Council kreeg de opdracht om een geschikt persoon te vinden die deze klus kon klaren. Eén van de keuzes was de apprentice Teneb Kel, die verschillende overwinningen had geboekt op het slagveld. Echter werd zijn meester, Lord Calypho, gearresteerd en voor de Dark Council gebracht. Hierdoor gaf de Dark Council Teneb Kel de opdracht om zijn meester te vermoorden. Tenebk Kel accepteerde dit bevel en viel zijn meester aan. Tijdens het duel werd hij geobserveerd en beoordeeld door de leden van de Dark Council. Wanneer Teneb Kel slaagde voor de test, bracht Darth Marr hem voor de Sith Emperor, die Teneb Kel zijn missie gaf om Exal Kressh op te sporen en te vermoorden. Enkele dagen hierna, slaagde Teneb Kel erin om Exal Kressh te vermoorden en keerde terug naar Dromund Kaas. Hier vertelde hij dat hij in zijn missie geslaagd was en eiste dat hij voortaan "Darth Thanaton" genoemd zou worden. thumb|left|250px|De Dark Council. In het jaar 0 BTC offerde de Dark Council een vredesverdrag aan, aan de Galactic Republic. Hoewel de gehele galaxy verrast was van het aanbod, bedachten de leden van de Dark Council een geheim plan om de oorlog te winnen. De Dark Council stuurde Lord Baras na de Core World Alderaan als vertegenwoordiger van het Sith Empire. Terwijl de vredesonderhandelingen bezig waren, voerde het Sith Empire het plan uit en viel Coruscant aan. Met succes wist het Sith Empire Coruscant te veroveren en daarbij de Jedi Temple te vernietigen. Op Alderaan werd er vervolgens besloten dat de Galactic Republic inging met de eisen van het Sith Empire. Vervolgens werd er een verdrag, het Treaty of Coruscant, gesloten dat een einde maakte aan de Great Galactic War. Door het Treaty of Coruscant kreeg het Sith Empire controle over de helft van de galaxy. Na het Treaty of Coruscant gaf de Sith Emperor voor mysterieuze doeleinden meer macht aan de Dark Council over het regeren van het Sith Empire. Na het succes tijdens de Sacking of Coruscant, met de vernietiging van de Jedi Temple, werd Darth Malgus aangewezen om lid te worden van de Dark Council. Echter wees hij dit aanbod af, aangezien hij gevechten wilde leiden op het slagveld in de Cold War. }} Leden thumb|250px|Verschillende leden van de Dark Council in [[25 BTC.]] De Dark Council bestaat uit twaalf leden. Elk lid is een machtige Sith Lord. Voor de Great Galactic War *Darth Igrol *Darth Nyriss *Darth Xedrix Tijdens de Great Galactic War *Darth Howl *Darth Jadus }} *Darth Marr *Darth Vowrawn *Skeletal Female Dark Lord *Darth Sajar Tijdens de Cold War *Darth Howl *Skeletal female Dark Lord *Unidentified Dark Lord (featureless iron mask) Huidige leden *Darth Arctis *Darth Arho *Darth Decimus *Darth Hadra *Darth Jadus *Darth Marr *Darth Mortis *Darth Ravage *Darth Thanaton *Darth Vengean *Darth Vowrawn *Darth Zhorrid Verschijningen *Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' Externe links Voetnoten en:Dark Council de:Dunkler Rat der Sith Categorie:Organisaties Categorie:Sith Empire organisaties